


young gods

by seikou



Series: badlands [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, gagging, i just wanna write drunk!rin, i know i know. i need jesus sigh, if you wANNA GO TO HEAVEN YOU SHOULD FUCK RIN TONIGHT, probably unhealthy relationship but who cares about that, sourin, tell that to sou man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it’s messy and it’s filthy and it’s everything that he needs right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	young gods

**Author's Note:**

> y'all might be trippin' but i'm all fuckin' stumbling. no im not drunk. yet. but i just wanna write drunk rin and willing rin and who doesn't like power bottom rin. huh huh huh. that's what i thought. so okay /goes to buy jesus soap

_“there’s a light in the crack that’s separating your thighs and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight”_

\- **young god, halsey**

 

the laugh rings through the quiet night. it’s hysterical, drunk, lovely. there’s no one but them and it’s good. very good because he feels high like he can jump off a building without a care of what’s gonna happen. his companion though, will never let that happen. he knows. he _knows_ and he won’t do it. that’s just ridiculous. **  
**

he laughs again and leans into broad chest, hands grasping the soft fabric of the other’s shirt. a huffed chuckle came from the other and rin looks up, a daze smile splitting on his face. the cold bites but rin feels hot; so fucking hot it burns from his cheeks to his throat down to the pit of his stomach. it settles there and rin feels like he’s going to explode. it’s an exhilarating feeling.

“sou.” he says, quiet and clouds of air follows his words. he watches sousuke blink down at him, trying to look sober but failing miserably. he’s doing the same. they’re intoxicated. so smashed. very fucked.

and rin laughs because this is great. he laughs before grabbing sousuke’s face with freezing hands and smashes their lips together, shoving his tongue inside the other’s mouth. it’s messy and it’s filthy and it’s everything that he needs right now. he breathes out and grips sousuke’s hair tight, tight, tighter until he hears a hiss and he grins against the kiss.

he pulls away and continues to grin; feral, hungry, predatory. his eyes takes sousuke’s expression and he takes in a deep breath, letting it out in a quick whoosh. he loves the look on the other’s face. it’s for him, it’s because of him. only him. he licks his lip and drags sousuke down onto a deep kiss once again. it’s not even a kiss. it’s just them trying to eat each other’s face like some starved animals and rin can’t agree more.

he moans loudly when sousuke pulls him closer and grinds against him. he moans louder when sousuke grips his waist tight enough to bruise. he moans in quick succession against sousuke’s lips when his clothed erection brushes against sousuke’s own. he wants this. he needs this. he’s so fucking desperate for this.

“fuck.” he spits out, jerking from the kiss that’s just spit and coppery blood and what the fuck but it’s good and it’s great and rin wants more.

trembling hands pushes sousuke against a wall or a fence or hell, a lamp post. fuck cares. rin pushes sousuke against a hard surface and kneels on the hard gravel. it takes less time than he thought it would to pull sousuke’s dick from his tight jeans and rin swallows the fuck out of it and gags and damn if that’s not hot.

it’s fucking hot and he does it again; taking in sousuke’s hard length and sucking and coating it with spit and pumping the base with his cold hands and he savors the weight of it against his tongue. the fingers pulling on his hair guides him, moving him how sousuke likes; deep, deeper, until rin’s eyes water and his fists clenches the other’s jeans tightly and he let’s him because he likes this.

likes how sousuke moans his name and likes how sousuke groans when rin looks up, mouth full of sousuke’s dick and loves how sousuke knows that rin wants him to do more.

fuck him up. ruin him for others. make a mess out of him. and he loves him for that. loves sousuke more when he pushes his dick so far down rin’s throat and holds rin’s head there, throat constricting and lungs begging for air and head going in a daze.

this is how they are. this is what they need. sometimes. they’re so fucking good together. soulmates, sexmates, true mates, every goddamn mates. and as sousuke pulls out and rin breathes in for much needed air, spit trailing down his chin, rin thinks this truly feels like falling in fucking love.


End file.
